Dallas Aztecs
History The Dallas Aztecs were a founding member of the Western League in 1956 but originally intended to be a expansion team into The League by owner Stan "Tex" Coleman as early as 1953. Commissioner Guy Cooper, of The League was not interested in expansion which caused Coleman to form his own league in the west. Dominating from the very start thanks to QB Wes Coates who threw over 3000 yards during the 1961 season. The Aztecs joined The League in 1976 when the Western and Eastern leagues merged. Tragedy struck for the Aztecs when their star RB Pete Washington is killed in a freak accident when he collided with Detroit Devils LB Chris DeAngelo. In 1998 the team won 12 games and make the championship but lost to the Las Vegas Aces by a field goal. It wouldn't be until 1999 till the Aztecs would capture their first League Championship since the 1950s, anchored by the largest defensive line in League history, dubbed the "Texas Bulls" which featured Ryan Humphries, Morgan Jackson, Sam Harrow, Archie Simpson, and Brandon Shaw. In 2001 they traded the #2 pick(Cookie Wallace) to Detroit for Julius Williams and some cash, In the 2003 and 2004 seasons, they won back to back championships, defeating the Chicago Marauders in the 2003 Championship, and defeating the New York Nightmare in the 2004 Championship. In 2005 they failed to make it a "Threepeat" when Lyman Strang's Dream Team had the first ever worst to first season and defeated New York in the League Championship. The Aztecs have a reputation for partying hard while on the road. The player can take advantage of this by buying prostitutes to send to the team's hotel in order to wear them out for the next day's game. As a result, the Aztecs' endurance will be significantly lower, making it easier to record sacks and injure players. 'Heading into Blitz 2' Despite the Aztecs' on-field success, their front office and team chemistry was thrown into turmoil. Williams left the team via free agency, signing with the newly-relocated Miami Hammerheads and most of the coaching staff followed suit. Derek Abrams was not interested in the move so they cut him into free agency and along with the other players that werent going with it. Aztecs owner Buck Bartlett then made a series of clandestine deals and transactions to suddenly move the team to Mexico City. The Aztecs had a huge following in Mexico before the move, and the relocation fit in with the League's desire to place teams outside the United States. Already having a large hispanic fan base the owners decided the move could only help the franchise although it came with a steep learning curve. The Aztecs were able to stay in Division 1 however thanks to their devastating running game. Dallas fans, however, were outraged. While The League assured them that professional football would return to Texas, Dallas never received another team, as the expansion franchise instead went to the Houston Riders. 'Retired Numbers' Wes Coates QB #51959-1975 Pete Washington RB #211980-1984Felix Fortain ]] Team Captain: QB Julius Williams TE Felix Fortain Head Coach: Dallas Breaker '''Stadium: '''Aztec Dome (1956-2005) Category:Teams Category:Western League Teams Category:Blitz: The League teams